creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Krealithikum - Kapitel 4: Othala
Hier geht es zum Inhaltsverzeichnis von Krealithikum _____________________________________________________________ Kapitel 4: Othala – Ein dunkles Erbe der Ahnen Mein Blick hing wie festgenagelt an diesem Bildnis steingewordenen Grauens, ohne dass ich in der Lage gewesen wäre, auch nur annähernd zu begreifen, was ich da betrachtete. Es war grob humanoid, aber grässlich verzerrt. Das Gesamtbild entzog sich vollständig meinem Verstand, sodass ich die Statue ausschnittsweise mit Blicken abtasten musste, um das ganze Bild im Gedächtnis zusammenzusetzen. Der Kopf wirkte entfernt menschlich, aber alle Gesichtszüge verschwanden unter den Kalkablagerungen. Einen Hals gab es nicht oder er war gleichsam unter den Calcitschichten von Jahrtausenden verschwunden. Es sah aus, als stecke der Kopf auf fleischigen Wülsten, die an Masse gewannen, um in einen rudimentären Oberkörper zu münden. Schultern gab es nicht, die widernatürlich dünnen Arme wuchsen einfach aus dem aufgeblähten Leib, der auf der Vorderseite noch zusätzlich rudimentäre Wölbungen aufwies. Ich zählte sieben dieser unregelmäßig angeordneten Erhebungen und weigerte mich einfach, dabei an weibliche Brüste zu denken. Ekel schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Auf der Höhe des Ellenbogens teilten sich die dürren Arme in jeweils zwei Unterarme, die in einer offerierenden Geste die vier Handflächen flach nach oben richteten. Im Laufe unzähliger Jahrhunderte waren Stalaktiten von den Armen herunter gewachsen, was den Anschein erweckte, die ganze Figur sei mit flüssigem Wachs übergossen worden, der von den Armen heruntertropfte. Irgendein Mineral musste sich ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle mit dem Kalk verbunden haben, sodass die Oberfläche anstelle der typisch milchigen Färbung einen rostbraunen Farbton angenommen hatte. Alles in mir zog sich zusammen, ich wollte den Blick senken, weggehen, doch gleichgültig, wie sehr mich der Anblick der Statue in Schrecken versetzte, ich konnte mich auch nicht von ihr abwenden. Der Oberkörper verjüngte sich nach unten, bis er in einen fleischigen, madenartigen Fortsatz mündete, der sich zweimal um den Sockel zu wickeln schien. Himmel, das musste eine Täuschung sein, hervorgerufen durch die Versinterung! Das war doch unmöglich! Oder es handelte sich doch um eine Fälschung. Eine Filmrequisite vielleicht? Wenn ich im Stadtarchiv Nachforschungen anstellte, würde ich sicher herausfinden, dass diese Höhle einmal in Privatbesitz gewesen und aktiv genutzt worden war. So musste es sein! Mein Blick wanderte ohne mein Zutun wieder an der Statur hinauf. Die verzerrten Gesichtszüge waren definitiv nicht menschlich. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien sich etwas unter der Oberfläche des Steins zu bewegen, sacht und zaghaft, wie das plötzliche Zucken eines Schläfers, der sich im Traum befindet. Mir wurde schwindelig. Die Spannung in der Luft setzte mir immer mehr zu. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Die Fantasie spielte mir Streiche. Hier war doch nichts, wovor ich mich fürchten müsste. Ich klammerte mich mit Macht an diesen Gedanken, aber es half nicht. Die Grotte machte einen Satz und der Boden sprang mir entgegen. Nicht hier, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, bevor ich in Ohnmacht fiel. Mit einem leisen Schrei schreckte ich aus der Bewusstlosigkeit. Für einen grauenerregenden Moment irrte mein Blick über rustikale Tische und Bänke, einen Tresen zur Linken, wanderte zurück zu dem Zipfel einer rotkarierten Tischdecke und hinauf zu speckigen, dunklen Holzpaneelen, die die Decke verkleideten. Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte, war das Treffen mit meinem ehemaligen Arbeitskollegen Volker. Ich hatte ihm die Höhle gezeigt und- Die Erinnerung an das Götzenbild blitzte vor meinem inneren Auge wieder auf. Die widernatürlichen Proportionen, die ekelhafte Fleischigkeit, die mir den Magen umdrehte. Wieder ergriff der Schwindel Besitz von mir. Ich richtete mich auf der Bank in eine sitzende Position und atmete bewusst und konzentriert, um die Übelkeit unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aus einem angrenzenden Zimmer irgendwo links von mir drang eine gedämpfte Stimme und ich erkannte Volker, der offenbar telefonierte. Er schien sich über irgendetwas furchtbar zu ärgern und brüllte seinen Gesprächspartner stellenweise regelrecht an. Von rechts erklang mit einem Mal das Geräusch einer Tür, die geöffnet wurde, und Schritte näherten sich. Ich hob den Blick und sah mich einer üppigen, groß gewachsenen Blondine gegenüber, die mit einem Lächeln und einem Glas Wasser auf mich zu kam. „Ah, Sie sind aufgewacht. Ich hätte ja beinahe einen Krankenwagen gerufen, aber ihr Freund da“, sie deutete grob in die Richtung, aus der man Volker gedämpft fluchen hören konnte, „der meinte, Sie würden ihm das übelnehmen, wenn Sie im Krankenhaus aufwachen und womöglich ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung bleiben müssten.“ Sie stellte das Wasser auf dem Tisch vor mir ab und bedachte mich mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick. „Das ist richtig“, murmelte ich, noch etwas verwirrt vom schnellen Gang der Ereignisse. Ein Gefühl von Dankbarkeit und Freundschaft wallte in mir hoch. Volker hatte mich nicht nur irgendwie aus der Höhle geschleppt, sondern auch meine Beteiligung an der Ausgrabung gerettet. „Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?“, wollte ich wissen. „Im Wirtshaus zum Sternenfänger, Ortsteil Lössel, und das da“, sie zeigt auf das Glas Wasser, „ist für Sie, weil ich vermute, dass Sie etwas dehydriert sind. Möchten Sie vielleicht auf Ihr Zimmer? Als Sie ankamen, hatten die Gäste vor Ihnen noch nicht ausgecheckt, aber jetzt können Sie sich richtig hinlegen, wenn Sie wollen.“ „Zimmer?“ Ich griff nach dem Wasser und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Erst als das kühle Nass meine Lippen befeuchtete, merkte ich, wie durstig ich tatsächlich war, und stürzte den Inhalt des Glases in einem Zug meine ausgetrocknete Kehle hinunter. „Ihr Freund hat Zimmer für Sie beide gebucht.“ „Das ist gut. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann liegt Lössel nur 10 Autominuten von der Baustelle entfernt“, überlegte ich laut. „Ungefähr, ja. Wenn Sie das Bauprojekt für die Neubau-Siedlung meinen.“ Ich nickte. „Wissen Sie, was mit meinem Auto passiert ist?“ „Sie sind nur mit einem Wagen ankommen, ich vermute aber, dass ihr Freund später noch einmal zurückfahren will. Dann können Sie ihr Auto sicher abholen.“ „Sie sind ja gut informiert“, lächelte ich. Die blonde Wirtin schien das als Kompliment aufzufassen, denn sie straffte die Schultern und lächelte ebenfalls. „Gehört alles zum Service“, kommentierte sie meine Bemerkung. „Ich muss Sie leider wieder allein lassen, die Kneipe öffnet gleich. Ihr Freund hat Ihren Zimmerschlüssel, falls Sie sich doch hinlegen möchten.“ „Danke, ich bleib erst mal hier und dann müssen mein-“, ich zögerte kurz, „mein Freund und ich uns besprechen, wie das weitere Vorgehen aussieht. „Wie Sie meinen.“ Die Wirtin nickte mir zu und steuerte mit elegantem Hüftschwung die Tür an. Sie hatte zwar einiges auf den Rippen, wirkte aber trotz allem nicht unattraktiv. Das volle, weizenblonde Haar hatte sie zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, der ihr fast bis zum Steißbein reichte und bei jedem Schritt leicht hin und her pendelte. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Wenn Sie noch was brauchen: Sie finden mich entweder in der Kneipe am Ende des Flurs oder später an der Rezeption.“ Dann war sie fort. Die Tür glitt mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss. Stille kroch wie Watte in meine Ohren. Verwundert bemerkte ich, dass Volkers Fluchen und Schimpfen aus dem Nebenraum verstummt war. Im selben Moment öffnete sich eine Tür zu meiner Linken, die ich bis jetzt nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen gesellte er sich zu mir und nahm mir gegenüber am Tisch Platz. „Na, ausgeschlafen, Dornröschen?“ Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Hoffentlich bin ich nicht aufgewacht, weil du mich wachgeküsst hast.“ „Keine Sorge, meine Leidenschaft hebe ich mir für die Wirtin auf.“ „Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf Wuchtbrummen stehst“, stichelte ich. „Auf die ganz besonders“, entgegnete er mit einem ekelhaft anzüglichen Grinsen. „Du hast dich echt kein Stück verändert“, seufzte ich. Er warf mir einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu und schien auf etwas zu warten. Ich blickte auf das leere Glas in meinen Händen, um das Grinsen zu verbergen. „Danke, dass du mich nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht hast“, sagte ich leise. „Und?“ „Und, dass du schon Zimmer für uns gebucht hast.“ Ich sah wieder auf, jetzt war meine Neugier geweckt. „Mit wem hast du telefoniert? Der arme Teufel am anderen Ende ist von dir ja richtig zusammenfaltet worden. Außerdem: Wie hast du es mit mir aus der Höhle geschafft? Der Abstieg war alles andere als einfach für dich.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ein Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen huschte über sein Gesicht, als hätte er etwas ausgefressen. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich habs geschafft, und vor allem hab ich dich nicht auf den Kopf fallen lassen.“ Jetzt grinste er wieder als er fortfuhr, „Telefoniert habe ich mit dem Dekan. Ich werde die Ausgrabung leiten.“ „Bist du dir sicher?“, entgegnete ich, „Es könnte sich immer noch um eine groß angelegte Täuschung handeln.“ „Das Risiko gehe ich gerne ein, denn falls es sich nicht um eine Fälschung handelt, will ich der Erste sein, der die Kultstätte untersucht.“ Volkers Enthusiasmus ließ mich ebenfalls grinsen. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet.“ „Du solltest etwas essen, bevor wir wieder losfahren. Wir sind in zwei Stunden mit deinem Geologen an der Höhle verabredet.“ Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Volker hob abwehrend die Hände. „Dein Telefon klingelte, du hast schlafende Prinzessin gespielt, also bin ich ran gegangen.“ Ein Schnitzel mit Pommes später fand ich mich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag vor dem gähnenden Schlund der Höhle wieder. Meine dritte Besichtigung verlief überraschend ereignislos, abgesehen von dem unterschwelligen Angstgefühl, das es mir nicht ermöglichte, den Sensationsfund angemessen zu würdigen, und meine Konzentration so stark beeinträchtigte, dass ich den Gesprächen der beiden Wissenschaftler kaum folgen konnte. Wie die Male zuvor widerstrebte es mir, zwischen den Säulen hindurch in den Tunnel zu treten, aber ich riss mich zusammen. Als würde man eine unsichtbare Barriere passieren oder durch eine Sprungschicht tauchen, die unterschiedlich temperierte Wasserströmungen voneinander trennte. In der Grotte hielt ich mich dicht beim Tunnel, damit sich das Missgeschick vom Vormittag nicht wiederholte. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich immer wieder genötigt, in die Richtung der Götzenfigur zu sehen, obwohl ich sie kaum in der finsteren Grotte ausmachen konnte. Selbst dann nicht, als Volker mit dem Geologen die Figur in Augenschein nahm und die hellen Kegel ihrer Helmlampen sich zitternd auf die Statur hefteten. Als hätte das Licht in der Grotte seine Kraft verloren oder die Finsternis mehr Substanz gewonnen. Schaudernd zählte ich die Minuten, bis meine Begleiter endlich wieder zurückkehrten und ich die gespenstische Höhle verlassen durfte. Ich stellte mir zum ersten Mal die Frage, ob ich wirklich an der bevorstehenden Ausgrabung teilnehmen wollte. Alles an diesem Fund war mir zuwider und flößte mir unbeschreibliche Angst ein. Andererseits war das eine furchtbar lächerliche Begründung, um sich aus diesem Projekt zurückzuziehen, das möglicherweise tatsächlich alle Erkenntnisse über unsere Vorfahren auf den Kopf stellen könnte. Wenn ich nicht an dieser Ausgrabung teilnehmen würde, könnte ich genauso gut gleich in Rente gehen - und das käme glatt 20 Jahre zu früh. Ich würde mir alle beruflichen Chancen verbauen. Obwohl ich bereits eine neue Stelle in Aussicht hatte und sogar schon der Termin für meinen Umzug feststand. Sollte ich einfach gehen und dem Sauerland ein paar Monate früher als geplant den Rücken kehren, oder sollte ich bleiben und Teil einer bedeutenden Ausgrabung werden, die geeignet war, die Welt zu verändern? Ich musste ja nur meine kindische Angst in den Griff bekommen. Als wir den Rückweg antraten, hatte ich mich entschieden. Ich würde bleiben. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Hier geht es weiter zum nächsten Kapitel: Kapitel 5: Laguz – Himmelsfluten Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror